


Blinding Lights

by bootybottombaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Bratty Baekhyun, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Public Sex, Riding, Sex Club AU, Smut, Squirting, This is Very, exhibition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootybottombaek/pseuds/bootybottombaek
Summary: Chanyeol and Baekhyun had one of the most eclectic relationships that ever existed. They worked together as entertainers at a sex club, Chanyeol being Baekhyun’s handler. every night they put on shows where depending on the size of the tip that an audience member bids, chanyeol will do various sexual things to baekhyun while he is strapped down on the table parallel to the audience. They make loads of money for themselves and for the club, and they were widely known as the most popular entertainers at the club.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 194





	Blinding Lights

**Author's Note:**

> 🦋 yet another one my tweetfics that I wanted to cross post 🦋 follow me on twitter @bootybottombaek 🦋 title is taken from the song Blinding Lights by The Weeknd 🦋

Baekhyun walks through the back doors of the club and greets Lay and the rest of his friends. Chanyeol had texted him earlier saying that he was going to be arriving around the same time as Baekhyun so he sets his bag down on their shared makeup table and begins getting ready for the show later tonight. He starts with making his bangs fluffy and wavy, smiling in satisfaction when it looks just the way he likes. Not even five minutes pass of him idly talking to Lay and the other entertainers while applying makeup when Chanyeol walks through the back doors, huffing and panting from rushing. He walks over to Baekhyun and kisses him before setting his bag down on their table. All their friends coo and gush while Baekhyun fiercely blushes.

“Where were you?” The omega asks, staring at the sweat running down Chanyeol’s chest as he takes off his shirt. 

“I was getting our costumes but the sizing for yours was wrong so they had to do some alterations to it.” The couple’s costumes were always extraordinary, the club master making sure that the two highest earning entertainers looked their best. It always made for tons of excitement in the dressing room whenever the costumes were brought out. 

“Ooh what are you guys doing tonight?” Chen asks. All of them are staring at the bag in Chanyeol’s hand and it causes the couple to laugh. 

“Well baekhyun will be wearing this” He pulls out a sheer pink skirt with cute lace underneath it and everyone-including baekhyun-gapes at the beautiful costume. He caresses the light ruffles and stares at Chanyeol with awe and complete adoration. 

“Oh my god Baek you’re going to look stunning!” Lay gushes. Chanyeol smirks and kisses his omega deeply. 

“As if he isn’t already~” Baekhyun rolls his eyes but smiles at the corniness anyways. 

“So Chan what are you wearing?” Xiumin asks. Chanyeol reaches into the bag and pulls out his piece. It was a completely sheer long sleeve with intricate black lace designs sewn onto it, covering the important parts. He was just going to slide some black athletic pants over and tuck in the shirt. 

“Woahhh, baby! You’re going to look so sexy!” Baelhyun stands up from his chair and examines the piece in the taller’s hand. The door to the dressing room opens and the stage director who’s in charge of who goes when peers into the room.

“Lay you’re going on stage 3 in 4 minutes. Xiumin head over to the lounge by 9:30. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, you guys have 5 minutes to change before you’re expected on stage 1. Club Master says there’s more customers than usual tonight.” She leaves and Baekhyun immediately starts stripping. Chanyeol helps him step into the lace and after the pretty skirt. Once it’s on he trails his hand up the omega’s waist and whispers softly. 

“so beautiful” a kiss is pressed into his neck under his jawline and Baekhyun closes his eyes. 

“Baekhyun you look gorgeous” Chen gushes as he puts his own costume on. The omega opens his eyes and smiles at his older friend. 

“Th-thank you guys” He says timidly before grabbing Chanyeols costume piece and helping to pull it down over his built body. Chanyeol begins laughing at something Xiumin is saying but that means he’s not paying attention and not cooperating with his short boyfriend. Baekhyun tolerates it at first but when Chanyeol starts twisting around to add to the joke, Baekhyun finally gets fed up and slaps Chanyeol’s ass to get his attention. The alpha spins around in an instant. Baekhyun lowkey regrets doing that but he laughs anyways cause everyone else is too. 

“Baek...” It’s dangerous sounding and the omega wiggles his hips, making the light skirt swish and reveal the top of his thighs.

“We only have 2 minutes left and you’re not even in your pants!” Baekhyun tried to reason. Chanyeol seems to realize what he’s saying is true but he’s not fully convinced. The alpha slides his tight pants up to cover the bottom of his top piece. He shoots a weary baekhyun a look that says he’s not going to completely get away with it. they wave goodbye to their friends and head to their stage with their arms wrapped around one another. They head up the stairs and immediately the crowd roars as they see their favorite entertainers. Baekhyun smirks and gives a little twirl, showing off his hips and ass. The cheering accelerates. Chanyeol smiles at the reaction and winks at the crowd. He gets the same reaction Baekhyun got. Baekhyun walks over to his table and lays down on it, arching his back seductively and showing off the skirt. His alpha walks over to fasten the buckles around Baekhyun’s wrists that are stretched above his head on the table. He doesn’t secure his ankles, he’s planning to have some fun with those. Chanyeol looks up and smirks at the crowd.

“Little Baekhyunnie here was a bad boy backstage. I think it’s only fair you all put him in his place~” The audience shouts with laughter and sadistic eagerness. Baekhyun whimpers and lolls his head to stare at the people, both men and women, waiting to make him a sobbing, shaking mess. He shivers. He can already feel himself getting hard underneath the sheer material wrapped around his waist. 

“Alright who’s gonna be the first patron of the night hm?” Chanyeol effortlessly dominates the stage, slipping into his role so easily. A man shouts from somewhere in the middle of the gathering. 

“$25!” Baekhyun grips the chains connected to his restraints. They weren’t even three minutes in yet. Usually it took longer to get them started. 

“Alright $25 dollars from this fine gentleman right here. What would you like to see sir?” Chanyeol walks to the edge of the stage where the man came up to give the money in cash. When it got to the bigger tips, such as $100 or more, the patron was required to give their full name so that they can charge their card after the show was over. 

“Can you makeout?!” The guy shouts. Basic. The alpha walks behind the table and leans his weight on his hands as he just stares at his omega. He’s already so flustered. The taller leans down and is just about to kiss Baekhyun when a new over comes in. “$40 for you to touch him while you do it!” Chanyeol looks up and motions to the stage assistant to collect the money. He leans back down and finally kisses Baekhyun, the omega immediately pushing his head forward. Groans are heard throughout the audience. Chanyeol pulls back a little bit to show their tongues languidly sliding and licking together. The alpha places his hand on Baekhyun’s chest and slides it slowly down his body, the boy’s body arching down with it. Soon his skirt is flipped up and everybody can see the small bulge in his lacy panties. But the lace is getting in the way and Chanyeol wants them to see everything. So the panties come off, only leaving the sheer pink skirt. Baekhyun shivers into Chanyeol’s mouth as he gets exposed and plants his feet on the table to buck up into the air. But Chanyeol sets his hand over the small omega dick and presses down firmly enough that his hips are pinned to the table. Baekhyun moans and writhes, the crowd watching in a haze. Chanyeol begins slowly but firmly rubbing Baekhyun as he pushed his head back down. His other hand is cradling the omega's head softly and a few audience members leave small tips just for the skinship. They continue for a little while longer until Baekhyun is absolutely wrecked and leaking. Chanyeol stands up straight again and looks at the crowd with a cocky smile. 

"Anyone else want to help me destroy this pathetic slut right here?" Baekhyun immediately yanks against the chains and cries out. Yeol calling him names has always been a big turn on for him. His poor tiny little cock jumps and leaks some more as all of the people watching them start releasing pheromones. 

“$100 to make him squirt!” A woman shouts. Chanyeol grins and Baekhyun whimpers and spreads his legs. The alpha is about to go in when...

“$125 to edge him 2 times!”The omega cries out a desperate “no!” in protest and the audience cheers. Chanyeol’s grin widens and gives Baekhyun a firm stoke while he feels around down below with his finger. His fingertip pushes in but Baekhyun clenches so hard that it’s immediately slipped back out. The alpha huffs out a laugh while a few people moan like that was the hottest thing they’ve ever seen. But they haven’t even gotten to the good part yet. Chanyeol chuckles breathlessly and softly brushes the bangs out of a flustered Baekhyun’s eyes.

“Relax baby” he whispers. The omega lays back and spreads his legs once again. This time when he pushes a finger in there’s nothing but wet, slippery walls. It doesn’t take long for Chanyeol to put another finger in, and Baekhyun is losing the functional part of his thought process. When Chanyeol reaches deep enough and circles the right area, Baekhyun moans loud and arches almost violently. More tips come rolling in as they watch the omega cry and beg his alpha for more. Chanyeol obliges, massaging his prostate and Baekhyun can’t stay still, twitching or arching or jerking against the chains. His legs keep falling open wider and wider as he succumbs to the overwhelming pleasure. 

“Ch-Chanyeol!” Baekhyun gasps. Chanyeol doesnt say a word but he continues to rub the prostate, making Baekhyun see stars and his head to ring. His cock is ready to explode when Chanyeol yanks his fingers out. Baekhyun screams as slick spurts out of his hole. Chanyeol is quick to close his hand around the base of his dick. Baekhyun moans like he’s dying and pumps his hips up in the air, desperate for friction that’s not there. 

“Oh-oh my god” Baekhyun is crying tears as Chanyeol puts his fingers back inside of him. He’s so wet from his squirt and he feels numb from his withheld orgasm. He only barely hears tips rolling in one after another as the crowd buzzes with arousal. 

“Baekhyun~ focus on me” Chanyeol purrs. His fingers are already so deep again and the poor omega feels his thighs slipping on his table from the slick he just squirted out. 

“Say my name” This is chanyeol bringing Baekhyun back, reminding him to play his role in the show.

“Chanyeol” Baekhyun leaks more slick and he can see his alpha is finally starting to lose his control. The fingers inside of him begin to move faster and his head tips back as the pleasure once again mounts.

“Ah!-alpha please!” Baekhyun begs. Chanyeol calms him down with a kiss and more tips come through. 

“One more time baby then I’ll make you cum so hard you pass out~” Baekhyun shivers and allows him to continue. Eventually his walls start to clench again and he squeezes his eyes shut as his omega pussy aches.

“Ch-Chan...” It’s a warning, he’s treading on unsteady waters now.

“It’s ok, relax baby boy” and just like that, Baekhyun is squirting again as Chanyeol clamps down on the base of his dick. His ears ring and overwhelming pleasure takes over his body as he screams and jerks in his restraints. His sobbing and calling his alpha’s name repeatedly, so desperate for a real orgasm. But even he knows how good he looks right now, how much money they’re making. Finally he hears it. 

“$200 to make him cum!”Baekhyun’s head falls back onto the table out of exhaustion but his body is still lit like a fire. He wouldn’t be surprised if this triggers his heat early.

“Chan-Chanyeol” he weakly calls. The crowd’s buzzing halts as they listen to the sweaty, delirious omega on the stage. The alpha immediately kisses him before asking what he wants. They don’t have to act like they’re in love, everybody knows it and it’s partly why their shows are so popular. 

“Unrestrain me? Please? I need to feel you” Baekhyun pleads, desire and arousal stirring in his eyes. Chanyeol smiles adoringly at his omega and undoes the chains. As soon as he’s free,Baekhyun wraps his arms around Chanyeol and the crowd coos.The taller one sits on the driest part of the table and flips baekhyun around so that he’s staring at the audience in all his naked glory. His skirt is sticking to Chanyeol’s stomach from being so soaked with slick. Tip after tip come in and the pheromones in the room strengthen, causing the little omega to squirm and whimper in his alpha’s lap. Chanyeol reaches around pinches a nipple, Baekhyun arches at the feeling but Chanyeol’s hand is quick to move down his body until he reaches his little cock. “How much will someone pay for me to fuck little baekhyunnie here while I make him squirt again?” Baekhyun moans at the bass in Chanyeol’s voice and several offers are made.

“$250!  
“$300!”  
“$375!”

“Anyone else wanna go higher? No? Then $375 it is.” The alpha has a devilish smirk on his face and Baekhyun grips his biceps as he’s being lifted up. Then Chanyeol is guiding his pulsing cock into the omega’s hole. Slowly, Baekhyun sinks down, crying and sobbing as he does. It feels so good to have his alpha’s cock inside of him after all the torture he’s endured. He hears a someone in the front row gasp in pleasure and his eyes cross as he sinks the rest of the way down. Chanyeol is panting and squeezing Baekhyun’s hips while his chest constricts. His omega always feels so good to fuck, and he knows Baekhyun is a size queen. The stage assistant is almost overwhelmed by the amount of money being tossed up on stage. But the two performers are too occupied to notice.

“Alpha!! Fuck me, oh god! Fuck!!” Baekhyun sobbing and whining as Chanyeol holds his hips to drive up inside of him. Neither of them can stop from moaning, getting more and more desperate with each thrust. 

“Baby you feel so good, so wet for your alpha,” Chanyeol groans as Baekhyun tosses his head back in pleasure. 

“Chanyeol touch me! PLEASE!” He screams. He’s waited so long, he /deserves/ this. Chanyeol continues his wild thrusting but lifts one hand to caress baekhyun’s balls. The omega shivers and begins grinding down, both on the cock and the hand. He cries out when his prostate is hit and precum leaks out of his cock. He barely gasps out chanyeol’s name when his large hand comes down to stroke Baekhyun off. It only takes one stroke to push Baekhyun over the edge, him crying and releasing all over his stomach as Chanyeol pulls out for him to squirt once again.And oh, he was really pent up because when he squirts, it goes everywhere.Chanyeols entire lap is soaked, the floor surrounding them is covered in slick,and even a few of the audience members who are sat in the front row got wet from when baekhyun’s hips spasmed and jerked as he was still squirting.Baekhyun immediately passes out on his alpha’s chest, Chanyeol quickly pumping himself to finish on Baekhyun’s ass. He sits there panting for a little while, watching money and other things get thrown on stage. Sometimes if it was a really good show, people in the audience will throw gifts up on stage, varying from teddy bears to sex toys. Tonight must’ve been really good because almost all the gifts are sex toys. Chanyeol smiles and lifts baekhyun into his arms bridal style as he waves goodbye to the crowd and walks off stage. As soon as they get back to the dressing room, chanyeol lays baekhyun down on the couch and dresses him in a robe. He’s doing the same for himself when the rest of the entertainers walk in at varying levels of sweaty and disheveled.

“Damn Baekhyun passed out?” Yixing asks incredulously. Chanyeol nods and lays down on the couch behind baekhyun, cuddling him as he watches everybody get out of their performance clothes. It doesn’t take long for baekhyun to stir and cuddle in closer to his alpha. When he’s decently awake, he moves Chanyeol on his back so that he can lay on top of him.

“Welcome to the land of the living Baek” Xiumin jokes. He gets a grunt in response, Chanyeol laughing and embracing his boyfriend. Baekhyun whines quietly and buries his head farther into Chanyeol’s neck. 

“What is it baby?” All their friends begin to pretend puking and Chanyeol laughs at them. But his attention is right back on baekhyun in a second. “I want to go home” The omega whispers tiredly. Chanyeol kisses the top of his head before sitting up, carefully pulling Baekhyun so that he’s on his lap with his arms around Chanyeols neck.

“Ok baby. We’ll get dressed then.” Chanyeol carries a now naked baekhyun over to their table and gets the smaller one’s shirt. He puts it on Baekhyun and goes for the omega’s jeans when he cries out in protest. 

“No! No jeans please. Too uncomfortable” Baekhyun pouts.

“At least wear underwear baby. I’ll give you my sweatshirt to wear over it.” Chanyeol reasons. Baekhyun visibly lights up at the mention of wearing Chanyeols sweatshirt and quickly agrees, stepping into his underwear that his alpha was holding. 

“Is it your supreme hoodie?” Baekhyun asks. Chanyeol nods an affirmation and Baekhyun smiles widely. That one was always his favorite one to wear. Once both of them (or at least one of them) are fully dressed, they say goodbye to their friends for the night and gather their bags to put in the car. Chanyeol is just going to bring Baekhyun home in his car and drive Baekhyun’s car home in the morning. The drive home is quiet and the first thing they do is change into sweatpants and climb into bed, embracing each other and laughing softly for no real reason. It doesn’t take long for them to fall asleep. 

(and Baekhyun was right, the next morning he wakes up in heat)


End file.
